Once a Malfoy always a Mafoy
by malith13
Summary: When Voldemort went to kill the potters he brought along some one to witness his rise to glory but instead all that was seen was his down fall. Lucius having seen the fall and survival decided to take young Harry with him and raise him as his own. However no one was prepared for the changes that choice would bring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narcissa was smiling as she walked down the hall. All was right in her household. Better than she could ever have imagined it actually. However as peaceful quiet moments where want to do, it did not last long. A pair of blonde streaks dashed down a cross hall. She wondered who would run afoul of her boys today. Their honorary uncle or their favourite house elf, Dobby.

" _3…2…1.._." she counted down in her head. She wasn't the boys' mother for nothing.

 **BOOM!**

" _Direction: west wing, lower level. Location: probably the potions lab. Victim: defiantly Severus"_ she chuckled softly.

 **"DRACO! ORION!"** Severus' voice rang threw the magical com setup threw out the manor.

Taking a few more purposeful strides she turned in to the family dining room and took a look around. She didn't immediately see her sons but she knew they were here, "I would recommend the east drawing room of the guest quarters. Also, avoid your father for at least an hour." She grinned and walked away with equal purpose at hearing a pair of giggling ten year olds. Oh how she loved her family.

Twin streaks of blonde heads and billowing robes raced down the halls. Still laughing to themselves. The made it to the east drawing room and tucked themselves away to wait.

One of the blonde boys was laid back in a darkened corner waiting for the fall out of their latest prank. All plans and plots had consequences he knew. It was just how bad those conseqences were when and if you got caught. Pranking was good practice in is mind. He opened one eye and looked over at his twin.

The other boy with matching grey eyes was looking between his wrist watch and a notebook. He was mumbling softly to himself as he made notes with a fountain pen. The boys had found fountain pens to be so much more useful when on the move than a standard quill. However you would never see either one give up ther favorite quills when they sat at their desks working. He took a quick peek over the couch they were hiding behind and smiled.

"Orion, you know if they ever catch you with that book you're doomed. Right?" the boy in the dark corner said softly.

"Good thing it's that charmed diary mum got me. Only I can read it. Besides, Draco, we need to document our rise to world domination." He looked over at his twin and give his best lopsided grin. Which Draco couldn't help but chuckle at knowing they could both turn that grin and get away with almost anything.

Orion looked down at his watch again, "Thirty minutes. You think we will set a new record?"

Draco started, "I…" he didn't get to finish.

A slick dangerous voice stated, "Your last record of avoidance was 33 minutes and 2 seconds. You are 2 minutes and 38 seconds short." A short blast of wandless and silent magic dragged both boys out of their dark spot behind the couch. They straightened themselves up quickly form the heaps they landed in. Their soft grey eyes calmly met their uncle's hard onyx eyes and both gave identical angelic smiles, "Hello, uncle Sev."

"Do not give me those false angel faces, either of you." He growled softly.

Both boys looked crestfallen, "But what did we do Uncle Sev?" the boys knew this game very well. The could push their uncle so far. They were confinced their uncle liked their antics but he had to keep up apperances of course. Apperances where everything to a pureblod family.

Severus glared down his hooked nose at both of them with his arms crossed. He didn't buy this act. None of the family did, not after the umpteenth time they had used it to attempt to get out of trouble, "You set off an explosion in the potions lab, as well as my hair." He raised a single finger and pointed at his now half silver and half green hair. Severus was well aware of the semi dangerous game the twins played with him, but he also felt it was good training for latter in life.

Both boys now looked away from the hard Black eyes they had been focused intently on too look up at his hair. Their innocent smiles slowly morphed to one of triumphant success. They still kept up with the game the adults had come to expect from the two pre-teens.

"Oh." They both drawled, "We thought you were going to a Quidittch match." Severus had to admit they played the innocent twins very well with the identical looks and statements. That small amount of respect for such a cunning act did not stop him from grabbing their collars and marching them off to their father's study.

Both boys took slow short steps. They knew they had to give uncle Sev something. They had admitted the obvious. Now the game was to avoid reaching their father before the hour mark was up. They noted they reached the door right at the hour mark and they both the thought of " _oh bollocks"_ now it depended on their third accomplice. They listened intently and heard the one voice that sealed their fate.

"The Potions lab is cleaned Master. Dobby is fixed everything." The squeaky voice came. The twins smiled internally. They were safe.

They were still marched in by the scruff of their necks and presented before their father. "Lucius, your boys…," Severus drawled slowly and dangerously.

Lucius looked up and quickly smothered a smirk at his best friend's predicament. He had an idea what happened an hour ago and couldn't resist teasing his friend slightly, "What seems to be the matter Severus." Again Severus pointed to his hair with an exasperated sigh. "Quidittch match?" Lucius asked unknowingly quoting his sons. The twins just smiled innocently at their father.

"As I told these miscreants, no, there was an accident when I started to brew." Severus glared down at the twins for a moment before looking back to his friend Luscius

"Hmm I see," Lucius stepped out from behind his desk and glared down at his boys, "Causing a potions explosion is very dangerous and very wrong. Malfoys do not get caught plotting outside of this house and then only by family" He started in on his sons repeating a family altruism. He own grey eyes flicking back and forth between theirs. "You will each right a 2 foot essay on how you caused this incident. You will also server three hours manual labour under the head house-elf. All at once."

The twins looked up and both mentally congratulated themselves. They had gotten off easy this time. They had already done the essay as their father always assigned it. Both he and Uncle Severus liked knowing how they did what they did in case it happened a second time or to use themselves. They could just wait till Sunday do the minor punishment and be done with it. Then they noticed the glint in their father's eyes.

"Also no flying till you have completed your assignments." Luscius grined knowing he had rapped his sons. While encouraging the cunning of the next generation it would not due to let his own skills slip. He still found it amazing that giving his boys a choice really did make them think about their punishments.

The blondes' jaws actually dropped at the last comment. They knew that meant skip dinner or no flying for a week what with all their other commitments. Mother dragging them off shopping for school. Extra tutoring for school or for being young lords. They both barely suppressed a groan. Dealing with father's punishments wasn't nearly as easy when you had options.

"Now I know you already have the antidote ready. Go help Severus with his hair. I believe you have a potions lesson next." He did reward his boys with a smile and nodded to Severus. The two men and Lady Malfoy had come to a conclusion years ago to channel the boys' childhood energy. Use it to teach them cunning and planning. Also maybe just a bit of daring in choosing the harder option sometimes.

Severus dragged the twins out of the study and started off towards his potions lab. His voice was still silky and dangerous but now had the hint of warm affection he had for his 'nephews', "Explain. Now."

Orion's face split with a huge grin, "I actually had to brew two colour change potions, then dry them out to a paste, then coat the bottom of the cauldron, and use a none reactive agent to keep it separate from each other and the cauldron. By the way I found some interesting notes on hair dye effectiveness in paste versus liquid. I'll admit I'm surprised vapour is that effective Uncle Sev. Then the top layer of the non-reactive had to dissolve and let the paste liquefy and evaporate." Orion boldly rambled on knowing his uncle would appreciate the depth he went to.

"That does not explain how you managed to keep two gases from mixing." Severus noted more calmly than five minutes ago.

Orion just kept grinning as he looked as his brother. Draco eyed him back for a moment even when he knew his brother would never take credit for what wasn't his part in the plot. Draco lasted only thirty seconds before he started to grin too. "The fume hood charm you taught us Uncle. I cast two but I turned them sideways, centred it on the cauldron, and mad sure to align the two halves to the handle. You always put the handle at on its axis and lay it to your left. A bit predictable for a Slytherin Uncle." Draco drawled the last line risking teasing just a bit.

"And just how did you predict I would use that particular cauldron?" he sniffed at bit perturbed at being called a predictable Slytherian.

Both sets of grey turned on each other. Severus saw Draco give a slight nod before Orion grinned cheekily again, "We coated all the cauldrons." Severus was starting to see the differences in the two ten year olds. One more cunning the other more ambitious. But together a very subtle but dangerous combination. He looked forward to being their professor in 2 months.

Severus couldn't help but be impressed by the twin blondes. Their prank was well thought out, researched, and superbly executed. There was even a distinct lack of humiliation. Unlike, in some of his former rivals pranks. However he couldn't let the boys loose faith in his authority, well to much any way. He dropped in to his most silky authoritarian voice, "Just remember. You may have your father convinced of your innocence. I am not so convinced nor will you get off as lightly next term when I am your head of house."

Both boys gulped appropriately and Severus was satisfied except for one minor detail, "I'm sure you will be able to prepare a remedy for this." He said with just a hint of displeasure to come if they couldn't.

Orion just smiled up cheekily, "Already did Uncle Sev." He reached in to his robe and pulled out a vial. "Orion's no muss no fuss all-purpose hair colour remover. Just 28 knuts a vial." At Severus scowl he quickly added, "but with family discount…" he handed over the vial. Severus gave a short satisfied chuckle that was barely audible. Who would have thought after the mess he had made after school and the hardend heart that had developed he would start to soften when Luscious introduced his 'nephews' to him 10 years ago.

However now was not the time to dwell on thoughts. He had two rambunctious ten year olds to teach. They reached the lab and the boys immediately started removing their prank materials without having to be told. Severus examined the remains and was again impressed by the ambition and cunning of the twins' plan. Once they boys had finished they each set up a station and Severus waved his wand at one of the two blackboards in the room. Instructions appeared and Severus continued his experiment. He had noticed while Draco could easily connect the list of magical properties listed to each other and see how they added to or eliminated other properties. Draco also easily memorized the lists even if I couldn't quote the whole book yet. Orion struggled with the list in the potions primer book, however, if Severus took care and explained the properties first and then which ingredient had them Orion seamed to do much better. His experiment was to see how well something other than Rote learning worked.

So far the experiment was causing him to change his opinions. While there was no marked change in Draco, Orion was a different matter. Last summer it would have been Draco prepping the potion and Orion simply the one who implemented it per Draco's orders.

So he cast a second spell on the other blackboard that listed the properties and interactions and began to explain. The lesson went fine and both boys completed a near perfect potion. Albeit it was a simple potion. The boys quickly cleaned up and dashed off waving good bye to their uncle.

Far to the north in an ancient castle an old man paced up and down his office. This coming year was the year a young boy who had gone missing a decade ago should be returning. The question racing threw his mind was how to identify the boy. There were all sorts of ways to hide someone and they flitted across the old man's intelligence. There was an identification spell for every method of hiding information. Magic was wonderful he though as he ran his hand down his long silver beard. Every incoming student needed to be check but how to justify a complete scan of some 40 or more incoming children. How to justify the scan and how to keep everyone happy?

After several laps, many strokes of his long beard, and even a few pettings for his companion Fawkes it struck him. A health check. How to appease the purebloods though? They would object saying they had already taken them to a family healer. Then it hit him, a wonderfully simple idea, The muggleborns. Say they needed to be checked for magical maladies, and have the pureblood children checked as well. Just in case they picked something up on the train. It would take the better part of a day he reasoned. What to do with the returning years? He could claim it as a day of study. That would work out. Here was always a few children who wanted more answers or hadn't bothered yet to complete their summer home work.

Yes, he had a plan, he couldn't find any more issues. Now to write letters and get everything in place. Albus Dumbledore would have Harry potter back. He would have his trump card against Tome Riddle. Now for just a bit more patience and planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait but i am trying to be better about it.**

Chapter 2

The summer dragged by for the Malfoy twins. Excitement raced through them, as each day seemed to drag by more slowly. Potion lessons with Uncle Sev, while interesting, were just basic prep work for his class. The boys got a sparkle in their gray eyes whenever they thought about the spells they would be casting with their own wands. Draco had received a Hawthorn/Unicorn hair wand, he also had a backup wand which they had found in the family vaults. Orion had found a phoenix and holly wand for his back up. It was nearly a match but his Ash and Dragon Heartstring just sung with potential to him. A Malfoy was always prepared. Lucius had paid a little extra to the wand maker for his silence in selling two wands. He had also sneered the old wand maker down when he had looked like he wanted to tell his younger son something about his second wand. Luckily Neither Orion or Draco noticed the silent argument their father won. Lucius now considered his sons well prepared. All a truly cunning wizard needed was a wand, his wits, and the will to act. Now to see about someone to remove the trace on Orion's back up wand. He wasn't surprised none5 in the family vault had matched, but he had hoped.

Their mother took them shopping, all sorts of shopping. They probably would have enjoyed if they were both girls, they both snickered at the idea, getting soundly reprimanded by their mother. A Malfoy did not snicker, they had images to maintain after all. They shopped for robes, trunks, books, day wear, night wear, and it all had to be the best. Narcissa chose to overlook most of the twin blonde heads held close together and the whispers about how strange their mother was acting. Acting as if should would never see them again and how she was making them pack everything but a house elf with a kitchen sink. She was worried she may lose one of them. Never had her husband and her choice been closer to coming undone as of right now. Twin pairs of gray eyes watched their mother with the pure-blooded graces their father had taught them.

What those hopeful twined gray eyes see was their father's equally gray eyes staring listlessly into the fire holding a letter and a glass of brandy. Lucius wasn't sure why he was still holding the damning piece of parchment. A letter to the board of governors, stating Dumbledore's plan for the new incoming students. Its simple words could undo so many years. Destroy his family. If it was a simple as it claimed ten he had no need to worry, but he was a Malfoy so he worried. He worried for his Boys. Those two blonde devils who had become the light of his life. He had tried to make their world as good as he could. Instilled him his value even though they had slightly changed over the last few years. He had made mistakes, he rubbed is left forearm, and he could live with those mistakes if he had to. Not that it was the plan to live with them. However, his sons were innocent. He knew his wife had agreed with the decision, that didn't make it any easier. They were Malfoys and they would deal with what the world would throw at them. He just didn't want to have to prepare his twins so soon.

Far away a silent rage reminiscent of the destruction to fall on Pompeii went unseen. Half-finished bottles of firewhiskey were strewn about a certain house in Spinner's End. He didn't come to this place often. Only when he could no longer hide behind his sneers and commentary on the idiocies of today's youth. Occasionally a tumbler of the golden brown liquor would be thrown violently into the fireplace followed shortly by a scream of impotent rage. Ten years he had lived while mostly avoiding the name of Potter. Now, the next seven years would be tortured by the arrogant spawn of his most hated school tormentor. Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. And he, Severus Snape, was stuck trapped between the rock of his own miss spent youth and the hard pace of his well-meaning if slightly manipulative employer. For a man who enjoyed control and the exact way things interacted he hated his current role in life. And for the next seven years, he would have his daily reminder of just how much he had failed himself, his love, and the boy who should have been his.

He was sure the brat would have either been raised on stories of his fame despite what Albus said about him growing up safe and away from all the nonsense of his wizarding fame. Or worse, he shuddered at the mere thought, arrogant because he was raised by people who wanted him. Who loved him and chose to take him in. Unlike his childhood and his father. The man in black wrapped in even blacker thoughts grabbed for the nearest bottle and took a long swing. How had his life gone so wrong?

Stumbling slightly he headed for the mantle and picked up a wizarding picture of Lily with baby Harry in her arms. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he traced a finger first around the curve of her face and then along the outline of baby Harry. The arrogant brat would come to Hogwarts the creation of Dumbledore. How he mourned the loss of the innocent baby and his mother who would have balanced him out. And just maybe he could have had a hand in balancing out the worst of the marauders influence. Things had started to get better just before that horrible Halloween. However, now it was all as a pleasant and long ago dream…

Merlin, At least he had his Nephews.

Mirrored across the country from the worry, concern, and rage was delightful glee. Albus Dumbledore was relaxing behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop. He had sent out the letters that the health check was to be held on the second day. The first years would be allowed one night and day without a house to start new friendships. Then be sorted on the second day after the check before the feast. Everything was going to plan, he would have his trump card against Tom, soon, back where he could keep an eye on him. If things went well maybe he could convince Tom of his wrong doings. Doubtful but it never hurts to dream. And if things went very very well Harry would survive the ordeal and he could take over Albus' place as leader of the light. Over fifty years was enough service as the central paragon of the wizarding world. It was time to pass the torch to the next generation. As it should be. He was ready for his next great adventure. He popped another lemon drop and wondered if he would see Ariana again. And until then he would retire, maybe somewhere in Bermuda

Doom or salvation, depending on who you asked, was rapidly winging its way to all parties concerned. Lord Malfoy would defiantly consider the news of confirmation, doom indeed. He paid highly for a private healer to overlook the glamour on his son that was noticed during the deep yearly checkups. He could hope that check at Hogwarts would not be as deep but couldn't help but think this was a scheme to discover his son's true origins. Well the old Gryffindork goat would learn you don't try and out scheme a Slytherin.

Luscious called his wife privately into his study and showed her the letter. Predictable she was over wrought and concerned about the safety of their son. She calmed quickly as they got to the business of scheming. It wasn't often that they got to plot on the same subject. Having divided the realms of their influence at the onset of their marriage. However, when their spheres did cross, world watch out. It reminded them of their early years courting and why they had chosen each other.

They both reveled in the delicious irony of their plan. They would tell their sons the truth. If the so called "leader of the light" would use an underhanded tactic, they would use an overly light tactic to counter him.

Plan in place the elder Malfoys went to join their sons at dinner. Tonight they were joined by Lucius father, Abraxas. A fierce old buzzard, who was proud of the legacy he was leaving behind. Two grandchildren he loved and spoiled. Not that anyone was aware of it. The Malfoy family kept two face, one for public and one for private. Although Orion had not taken to the dual nature of high born society has his brother had. For all of them being twins they had very distinct personalities. Abraxas had let it slide because he could see the cunning and ambition in his grandson's silver grey eyes. Orion use that innocent playful face to hide his ambition and Abraxas was ok with that. He may spoil them both now that it was not his complete responsibility to raise them. The benefits of being a grandfather. However, the boys still knew it was there duty to uphold the Malfoy name.

After dinner and the gift of a great eagle owl for Draco and a cunning snowy owl for Orion, Abraxas was seen to the floo and left amongst hugs form the boys, his daughter-in-law and a well wishes from his son. The Malfoys told the boys to meet in Luscious' study in fifteen minutes. Everyone knew this would give the boys a chance to get out of the stuffy dinner wear if the wanted and give Luscious and Narcissa time to get settled.

When two blonde boys walked in there grey eyes darted around taking in as much as they could. Like they had been taught. They both noted there parents each held a glass of wine and the reminder was on ice. The boys locked equally smoky eyes on each other for a moment when they saw the half glass of wine sitting on the table for them. It wasn't often they were allowed wine and never beer or firewhisky. It was only ever on special occasions or very serious business. How else would they learn the effects or to improve their palate. Or so they had been told. Either way they trusted their parents' judgement.

"Draco," Luscious began without preamble. "This information does not directly concern you. However I know neither of you would ever keep something from the other even if I were to forbid it. What you will learn tonight is strictly Malfoy and private business." In almost choreographed motions, the boys sat down and reached for their glass and took a tiny sip.

The inner Malfoy language was drilled in to them from the time they turned five. What there father had just said was limited to just the four people in this room and under no circumstances was ever to be talked about outside the family. This had just gone from serious to deathly serious. As far as the two blondes brothers knew their father had never kept anything from their grandfather. And now here was about to be proof that their father was currently and intended to keep something from their grandfather.

"Orion, we had originally planned on telling you this information on your seventeenth birthday. When you would become an adult and could make the choices that would be best for yourself. Unfortunately, a meddlesome old goat," everyone in the room knew who was being spoken of. "Has forced your mother and me to change our plans."

Orion sat calmly and absorbed the information so far. It was very un-Malfoyish to jump to conclusions. He was not a Weasley, all fiery temper and rash actions. It was a useless reaction. He watched his parents and twirled the stem of his wine glass in his hand. He absently noted it was set they had twisted stem set purchased on their trip to Paris three years ago, it was his mother's favorite set at the moment.

"As you boys know, there was a lot of orphans left over from the conflict between the ministry and the Dark Lord. Many families adopted such orphans. Orion you are one such orphan." Luscious paused as he saw his son drain the remainder of his half glass of wine. The only outward sign of agitation. "You mother and I did everything to make sure you are our son in everything but blood. Legally there was paper work filed with the ministry, magically you were adopted." Luscious paused and shuddered." Merlin, we even filed muggle paperwork."

The blonde twins new how serious Luscious was in the adoption if he had filed muggle paperwork. Orion also knew that one of his biological parents could be a muggle born.

Narcissa who had let Lucius run things walked to and knelt in front of her youngest. "Orion," She took both his hands in hers and stared into her sons deep grey eyes. Currently so full of thought and emotion. "You are our son just as much as Draco is. We chose to have you just like every other parent who chooses to have a child. Just because I did not carry you alongside Draco does not make you any less my Son or his brother." Lucius let his wife pour out the words and emotions he knew his son needed to hear. He loved his boys and everyone knew it. He just wasn't the right one for this situation, he had done his part. Now it was Narcissa's turn.

Orion looked from his mother to father to brother. His Hands were still held by his mother's. He had never questioned his parents love. Had never questioned that they were a family. This did spark one major question in his cunning mind.

His family had watched him, having no idea what Orion's reaction would be. They did not know if he was going to explode or something else. They weren't overly worried yet has he had not let go of his mother's hands yet. After several minutes of thoughtful silence, Orion finally looked up, his eyes slowly went over Draco, then to his mother's and finally settled on his father. "Then why do I look exactly like Draco?"

The other three Malfoys each gave a small sigh of relief. Orion had handled the information remarkable well. Every one having heard stories about adopted children not taking the information so lightly.

Lucius answered his younger son, "That is part of the magical adoption. Magic decided for whatever reason to make you and Draco twins. Believe me, it wasn't exactly easy getting the appropriate papers and people thinking there had been twins. But every gallon and late night was worth it."

Neither Orion nor Draco was surprised by their father going on, at least partially, about spending gold and making things work out in your favor. That was part of being a Malfoy meant. And each boy knew he was without a doubt a Malfoy.

Orion Pulled his hands from his mum and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. Letting her go he go up and wrapped his arms around his dad's middle. It was the best he could do as he had taken to leaning against his desk after he had finished his part of the revelation. Lucius smiled down at his son. He was grateful beyond explanation his son had used every ounce of his Slytherin cunning to work through the issue and come out ahead. It just furthered his new belief that while blood mattered, good breeding could overcome any short comings of birth.

Narcissa turned to watch her son and husband. She sat back on the couch and Draco slid over and curled in to her side. Orion always gravitated to Lucius and Draco to her. Not enough to make her worry, just something a mother notices on calm nights like this. Lucius picked up his younger son and took him over to the opposite couch to his wife and older boy. They sat and talked of consequential and inconsequential things. They finished there glasses of wine, or second in the case of the adults.

Orion just feeling that happy woozy of a good wine consumed a little too fast. He knew his parents would take care of him if it was too much. He also knew he needed it at the time and didn't want any more. His dad ad taught him well when it came to the pros and cons and fine wine.

The family talked for almost an hour. It was almost 9 and the boy's bed time. Especially since tomorrow they would be off to Hogwarts. The boys were sent off to bed. Orion, no longer woozy but still tired, along with his brother. Both grey eyed twins couldn't stop yawning. Both blonde boys slugged around their shared room getting ready for bed. They did have separate bathrooms however. Their room was a mirror of itself, as the boys were a mirror of each other. Two queen beds one the left and right walls. Two desk between the beds facing a large window so they could sit beside each other and study together. On either side of the bed was a door for the bathroom for each of the twins, there was also a door for a full walk in closet.

The room did have one major quirk. It had two entrance single wide doors. The Malfoy parents had thought it would be easier with two toddlers to just remove a wall and put it back in place when they were ready for their own rooms. Or at least more efficient that remodeling a larger nursery. The twined boys had never expressed a desire to have separate rooms and Lucius and Narcissa had no desire to try and push the boys to separate.

Orion was fiddling with the shirt he was going to wear to bed and was staring at magical candle that was flickering blue at the moment. His voice was soft barely above a whisper, but Draco was used to this voice. The voice of twins trying not to get caught, the voice of twin only secrets. "Draco…" the slightly older of the two blonde boys could hear the worry and fear, the concern that just because of a quirk of birth, He may think less of his twin.

"Orion," Draco said using the soft but commanding voice father had instructed them and used on them so many times. That voice that cause someone to look up and pay attention. Orion's eyes snapped up. Draco had his arm held out fingers splayed slightly forward. Orion's gave a half smile at hearing everything that needed to be said in his brothers voice, 'you are my twin and partner in crime, now stop being stupid about it.'

Orion just laced in fingers threw his brothers fingers in an identical gesture. A gesture they had that embody everything about their brotherhood. They were the Malfoy Twins and the world beware.

 **AN: I have the next chapter almost ready. it was the idea that begins this story. I realize i could do a fluffy train ride chapter or just get to the meaty portion. or Carroty portion for you veggies in the group. =P let me know what you all think in the reviews. which i am rapidly becoming addicted to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Four bright blonde people stood on their own little island of calm surrounded by the maelstrom of frenzied people trying to see their children off to school. All four wore masks. One however was slightly different. Lucius noticed while His, Cissa, and Draco's masks were the haughty indifference of the aristocracy. However, Orion's while just as calm and in control held a hint of excitement.

Both boys had been waiting for Hogwarts ever since the could understand the concept of why Magicals hide themselves away. Hogwarts was typically a young witch or wizards first venture into the wider world. Until that important age of eleven when young children were deemed in control enough to start formal training, they were hidden away. Until then risk of serious permanent injury and exposure of their world was to great. That was also why those with both muggle parents were inherently dangerous.

Lucius could see the happy ambition hidden in his younger son's eyes. While few people would have noticed, his wife caught the slight upturn of her husband's lips and returned it with a smile of her own. They were both aware of their sons' plans. While cunning and ambitious for eleven years olds, right now they consisted of little more than make lots of friends and "take over the world". What more could a pureblood parent want. Today was a good day for the Malfoy family.

Both parents had felt a slight pale when they woke up after telling Orion he was adopted, but the youthful acceptance of both boys seemed to have won out. Lucius just hoped the old goat didn't try anything. He was prepared if he did. He knew Dobby adored both boys, so he had ordered him to keep an elf ear out for them in case of distress. Most magicals dismissed the little creatures. He had too until his three year old boys had cunningly outwitted him over a dessert ban. They had taught him the value of the small creatures. So natural he had scoured the magical world for everything he could, moved it into the Malfoy libraries, and promptly tried to erase as much of it as he could from other sources.

He had been so proud of his two little snakes. He always would. It was going to be hard. His cunning boys where now young men. Ten years had flown by looking back on them. Looking forward 7 years seemed like so much, but he knew soon the boys would be adults. Lucius gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze and savored this moment in all the details he could. Pensive memories struggled to convey the emotion of a moment.

As long as the moment was, it was over in an instant and his boys were boarding the train. As was proper they had arrived early and dealt with matters swiftly. The fact that it was the proper way to deal things wasn't even considered, but getting there early to avoid the ghastly Weasleys was a bonus. With that the two elder Malfoys departed not to see their children for three months but expected to hear from them within a few days' time.

The Malfoy heirs were the first on to the train so the found a compartment and waited for their associates. Some were friends others barely tolerated acquaintances. Theo Nott was always good for his quick wit and humor, Pansy used to be ok but she had started to get very girly talking of finding a boyfriend and getting married. She had chosen Draco. Draco hated it but put up with it because she was a girl and you were nice to girls. Orion loved the opportunity to tease his brother. Grabbe and Goyle were a mystery, how did they have enough magic or brain cells even to get into Hogwarts. Their fathers must had spread a lot of gold around. If those two became a problem, they would just go to their father. The Malfoy patriarch had more money and influence than Goyle or Crabbe.

Orion had just pulled out his exploding snap deck and had suggested a game of their version of patience snap when there was a knock at the door. Draco stood to open it as Orion was still playing with his cards. A slightly nervous girl with a mop of bushy brown hair stood in the doorway.

"May I join you? The only other students on the train are older students." The girl asked in a rush.

Orion did a one-handed cut of his deck if cards as he smiled at the mystery girl, "First year?" he asked as he waved a hand and indicated the vacant bench.

"How did you know?" The bushy haired girl asked with a look of concern.

"Simple." Draco stated. He raised his hand and started to tick off points, "One, you are to nervous for seasons student, two we don't know you so you are most likely a first year Muggleborn, and three you are short." The Blonde would grin a bit brazenly.

the girl would just huff and her hair seemed to frizz up a bit more. Orion would just chuckle at the whole scene.

Orion decided to try and stop mount frizzy early and maybe make a new minion maybe even a friend. "mademoiselle you must forgive my tactless brother. He meant no hard. He is my twin but sometimes I swear he was adopted."

The girl paused and looked incredulous for a moment before she broke out in giggles. Drago turned a glare on his brother for a second before realizing just how cunning his brother had been. He could resist mirroring his twins smile.

"M'lady," Drago started turn up his own pureblood charm. "In gross aggravation of my previous attitude allow me the pleasure of introducing myself, Draco, and my twin brother, Orion, Malfoy. At your device. You you care to join us.

The over the top statement caused orion to snort and roll his eyes. However the girl acted as if she did not hear it. Instead she had turned beet red.

"Hermione Granger. It would be my pleasure to join two such constantly men." With that hermione sat down and began a most unlikely friendship.

Little did the three burgeoning friend in just a few hours there friendship would be tested

"Granger for the third time, I'm Orion and He is Draco." Orion sighed softly. How could Mum and dad always tell them apart but everyone on the train could not. He thought the garish and annoying Weasley twins could, but insisted on calling them Drian and Oraco. He thought about the youngest deadly male. Ryan or something. The twins had sent him running with a pair of silent sneers they had learned from their uncle.

Hermione huffed slighted and gave a long sigh, "But you two look exactly alike." her eyes had been darting back and forth trying to find any difference. The blonde twins were the same down to every non-existent freckle. She was slightly envious of the boys fair and flawless skin.

"We know" the blonde twins said in exact stereo.

"And that doesn't help!" Hermione flounce back against her seat again. She had noticed the Weasley twins tried to play up there similarities. However, the Malfoy twins wanted to be separate, but still twin brothers.

Draco looked contemplative at the situation and Orion was losing his patience with the whole situation. He buried his hands in face and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Sighing he raked his hands threw his hair before looking up at the girl across from him again. He knew he had messed it up and he would have to fix it later, but right now it didn't much care. He didn't care that he had mussed up his pureblood image. Draco's grey eyes widened, he was astounded his brother ruffled his own hair up as bad as he did. Mother would have a fit if she saw.

Hermione watched the whole thing before grinning, "That's perfect. Well almost perfect. She leaned forward and finger combed Orion's hair just a little. Pulled a lock here or there.

"That was the issue. Draco your eyes speak of hidden cunning, Orion yours of happy ambition. Now your look matches." Hermione said as she smiled.

"But your fizzy mop…" Orion started to say but quickly caught his potential faux pas.

"I know." The frizzy haired switched huffed as she flopped back. "You have no idea how many hours i have spent learning how to control this mess." She pulled on a lock of hair making it straight only to have it spring back into place.

Orion stood and waved his hand at the window and it frosted over in to a pure reflective surface. Drago barely paid attention as his slightly vain brother turn and examined his new hair. Hermione gasped and stuttered, "W-wandles? H-how?"

Draco turned to look at the frizzy haired witch. "Basic reflective spell. Father taught us. A Malfoy must always look his best." he said without missing a beat.

Orion turned around as the spell faded. Neither boy could make it last long. The now tassel haired blonde grinned, "I like it."

Draco gave a very in-Malfoy eye roll. "Mother will have a hippogriff when she sees."

Orion just kept grinning, "Dad says we are here to grow and learn who we are." He gave his brother a slick smirk. "Orion Malfoy, the cool brother."

Drago let his mouth fall open before turning a haughty eye to his younger brother. "Better the older more powerful brother." Drago vs e his on smirck back. "Than the pretty looking baby."

Hermione tucked her legs up and watched the two brothers argue back and forth as only true siblings can. For several minutes before seemed to just suddenly not care about his brother anymore.

The spikes haired blonde leaned in and asked conspiratorially. "So what house? Better not be Gryffindor, or we cant be friends and more." He teased

Hermione blushed for a brief second before she plucked up what she thought was her Gryffindor courage and proudly stated. "I want to be in Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw." She turned a thoughtful look at both boys. "What about you?"

Both boys grabbed the edge of their robes and covered the lower part of their faces and said "Slytherin."

Hermione couldn't help a full out giggle. The antic quickly turned into a conversation on the merits if each. Even if all parties still held to their choice of house.

The rest of the train ride pasted in friendly conversation and occasional sibling rivalry. Hermione had a good feeling about this school. And just maybe hee new friends. She briefly spared a thought for Harry Potter and wondered if he was as nice as the books said.

 **AN: Reviews are always awesome sauce. see ya all next chapter i hope you enjoyed. next chapter gets...fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Orion sat on the edge of the hospital bed staring at Draco and occasionally rolling his eyes. Draco looked equally as bored as he felt waiting for their turn for the silly medical scan. Mother had taken them to St. Mungo's a week before their birthday. Raking his hand threw his blonde hair and messing it up ever so slightly. He kind of liked looking just a bit different from Draco with his slicked back hair. They would always have the same eye, and hair color, same build. Draco was his brother, his twin, his partner in crime, but he was Orion Sirius Malfoy. He had never wanted to be confused with Draco. Mother, Father, and Uncle Sev could always tell them apart any ways. It had bothered him on the train yesterday that people couldn't tell them apart. Then there was the Weasley twins, nice guys but that weird speech pattern, it was like watching the Irish chasers with the quaffle, it made his head hurt.

There were ten children currently sitting on beds waiting to be or had been scanned already. One of the professors had escorted them here and was going to take them back to the great hall but had walked off for a moment. The medi-witch had finally completed her last scan and returned to her office to complete the required paperwork, so Draco and Orion both hopped off their bed. Neither one would admit to the childish action of hoping if you asked them though. Their grey eyes locked for a second as Draco raised his right hand and Orion laced his left hand fingers into his. "That was fairly painless."

"When has a magic scan ever been painful, brother of mine?" Orion lightly scoffed. "Come we must mingle, find more minions, and plot world dominion."

As the boys turned to leave the noticed the headmaster had stepped out of the Medi-witch's office, and was looking at them both with a small smile. "Orion a moment if you will, my boy."

Orion looked up at the aged man and gave a slight bow. "Of course, headmaster, what can we do for you?"

Looking over to Draco and giving a grandfatherly smile, "Draco my boy, you may go ahead and head back to the great hall with the other children. Orion will be a long momentarily." Albus didn't think the other boy would stay beyond a cursory check to make sure his brother was ok. These two were not the Weasley twins who were attached at the everything. The other children had just left as well. Hopefully the other boy would follow quickly.

The headmaster was mildly surprised when Draco spoke up. "My apologies sir. We both have explicit instructions from Father to stay together and protect each other." He was not surprised to see both boys suddenly slip into pure-blood noble house heirs. He had counted on them willing to be separated. Very well, he would do what he did best and adapt.

"Siblings looking out for each other, very noble Draco, my boy." He let his proud grandfather aura gently wash over both boys trying to put them back at ease. He would just have to deal with both of them. "Well it would appear, Orion, you have a glamor upon you. Do you know anything about it?" He questioned the one twin but included both in his gaze.

Both boys looked between Dumbledore and themselves clearly confused. Orion stuttered for a moment before managing a collected "No sir, I have never been told about any glamor. I'm not sure what the reason would even be. Draco?" Orion turned to his twin and Draco could see the total sense of bewilderment in his eyes.

Excellent thought Dumbledore. If this was Harry Potter he could use the fact that he didn't seem to know. If it was something as mild as a color change it could be explained away as the boy's accidental magic. Hopefully, he would have finally found Harry Potter. Either way the situation was perfect.

"Shall we see what the glamour is hiding, my boys?" He slowly withdrew his wand from his sleeve. He would never understand the current fashion of young people magical or muggle. How could you conceal anything up those tight sleeves or use them as a hand warmers. He kept his grip loose he didn't want to startle the boys too much.

"Umm..." Orion looked at the wand. "I don't think you should do this without Mother or Father present." Draco stated much more calmly that he felt. Orion did not care why he had a glamour on him. Nor did he want the headmaster to do anything about it without his Mum and Dad present. "Draco is right. Mum or dad should be here." Orion's voice wavered slightly.

"I'm sure it's just something minor. It will be easier to explain after the fact either way." Dumbledore commented breezily trying to set the boys at easy. He hoped this was Harry Potter. He needed it to be Harry Potter. He had been smart and not lied about knowing where Harry was that fateful night to the people who matters, the former minister and the members of the Wizengamot. However, the general populace just assumed he knew, because he was Dumbledore, he knew everything. It was quite frustrating sometimes having to continually live up to people's expectations but if not him, then who?

"Now this will just take a moment and you shouldn't feel a thing." Before Orion or Draco could do anything there was a quick flick and a muttered 'finite incantatem' from Dumbledore, who watched hopefully he eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Orion's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what the Headmaster had just done. Cast a spell on him without any kind of consent. He looked to Draco, his eyes pleading for his brother to tell him nothing was changing. Draco's look of shock and mild horror confirmed his worst fears. Orion squinted at his brother and Dumbledore. Why where they getting fuzzy? He stuck his hand close to his face and waved it back and forth a few times. He could see his hand fine. The old man was making him go blind.

"What did you do? I can't see." Orion said. His voice cracking a little as his fear mounted. He couldn't see and now his expertly tailored clothes where feeling tight. What would his mother say if he ripped them on his first day? He tried looking at either one of the other two but all he could see was a short and tall blob.

Dumbledore was elated. Here he was, Harry Potter. Messy Potter hair, bad eyesight/4 , and apparently a curse scar. This could not have gone better. Now he just needed to get the boy to calm down a bit and everything would be perfect.

"Now now my boy, everything is fine. Your real father needed glasses." Dumbledore raised his wand again, "A simple scan will figure out your prescription…"

"NO! My father does not need glasses and you won't cast any more spells on me expect to correct what you have done." Orion ran his hand threw his hair in frustration. He noticed as it flopped forward it was now in his eyes and was a deep black. No no his hair was blonde what had this man done to him.

Draco was standing frozen in worry and shock. A thought danced across his stalled mind. Uh oh Orion never said 'father' unless he was really angry. Draco mentally shook himself try to toss away the random thought as his brain re-engaged. He recognized the features of the boy before him. That messy Potter hair, the bad eyesight, and eyes such a brilliant emerald green they could only be from Lily Potter. His brother was Harry Potter. He never expected this when his father mentioned Orion was adopted. Orion hadn't asked who his birth parents were when they were told the other night. He didn't seem to care. He only seemed to care that his brother was still his brother.

Draco watched as Orion's breathing was picking up pace. He could tell he was not doing well.

Dumbledore could see Harry was struggling a little. That was to be expected. "Harry my boy, everything is fine. We will get this settled I just need you to breath and calm down."

"Everything is not fine!" Orion could feel his voice rising but he didn't care. What had this old coot done to him and why was he calling him Harry now. "You will get father here now and you will fix this immediately." Orion tapped into all his pure-blood training and put forth his most commanding voice. This old coot could not treat him this way.

"I'm sorry my boy but your father died ten years ago." Dumbledore wondered how much the boy knew of who he was.

"I SAW MY FATHER YESTERDAY MORNING!" Orion yelled. This old man was pushing him too far. He was Orion Malfoy. Son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, twin brother to Draco, Heir to the house of Black threw is mother. Who was this old man to destroy that?

Draco was shocked by the sudden rage of the boy in front of him. His brother never yelled. Yes, he may take charge and walk head long into a situation but he was always calm and had a plan. Orion was calm not this uncontrolled person before him.

Dumbledore watched as the boy yelled. 'Good' he thought 'Harry needs to work through the rage at being lied too'. He knew it wouldn't be hard to direct that rage at the people who did this to him. "Harry, my boy, we will figure out who took you from your rightful parents and…"

"MY RIGHTFUL PARENTS ARE LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY!" Orion raged at the old goat of a headmaster. He couldn't see the worried look on his brother's face or the look of triumph on the headmasters. Not that many could see the triumph hidden in the old man's mysterious twinkling eye. Not that Orion could see much right now his vision was so blurry.

Just as Dumbledore was about to make another soothing and unbeknownst to him useless comment the doors slammed open and an irate potions master walked in. Severus Snape was wondering which two miscreants had gotten lost. At least the others while being stupid enough to not wait on a teacher had found their way back to the great hall. Probably two soon to be Gryffindor dunderheads who thought they knew better and decided to go exploring. Well he was going to do the smart thing and start at the beginning of the trail.

Severus quickly caught sight of the headmaster back and sighed, maybe he could make this a little easier on him. Doubtful, the old fool like to play games. And by play games Severus meant make the rest of us round around blind.

"Albus, two idiot students have wandered off from Madam Pomfrey's tour of the castle. No doubt the dunderheads will need to be rescued by now." Severus stated with enough sarcasm to drown a niffler. He didn't care that he was probably interrupting a conversation between him and Poppy.

Two heads leaned out to either side of Albus. One was obviously one of his godsons. He was too far away to tell which. The other was a boy with hair black as night.

A chorus of "Uncle Sev." Hit his ears. He meticulous mind quickly separated the two statements. One seemed happy to see him the other in a more questioning manner. Almost as if his senses weren't to be believed. Severus marched forward to figure out what was going on. Of course, his cape billowed out behind him.

Draco was thrilled a competent adult was finally here. Father had warned him of the meddlesome old goat who ran Hogwarts. He had tried for several years to get the board of governors to get rid of him but so far, he had no luck. Draco was also scared of what had happened to his brother. Was it something the old fool had done or was there some unknown instability in his brother.

Orion was scared and angry at whatever the headmaster had done. He had wanted to break down, to curl up in his dad's arms and have mum pet his hair and they would tell him everything would be ok. Like when he used to have nightmares about muggles or dementors. But he couldn't. Which left only his anger. He knew he could control it and had tried, but he was still too young to be as smooth as his dad.

In the middle of all of this, Orion had just heard the second most amazing voice he could have in this situation. The smooth as silk voice that promised cunningly planned pain. Only his dad's voice could be said to be smoother. Their mother was definitely more cunning though.

"What's going on here" Severus demanded just before the dark-haired boy shot out around the headmaster. The boy latched his arms around Severus' waist and refused to let go. Severus hated children for the most part. Why had he ever agreed to this farce he would never know.

Just as he was about to pry this wayward preteen off him he started to decipher the mumbles coming from the face buried against his stomach. He also noted the finally tailored robes the boy was wearing and finally the Malfoy crest embroidered on the cloak. He looked up at the blonde and realized it was Draco. Which meant he must have Orion in his arms. He quickly placed his arms around Orion's shoulders and held him close. Hoping the distraught child would not noticed his stunned inaction.

"What have you done Dumbledore?" Snape sneered at his employer.

Draco watch as his uncle walk up to them with predatory determination, Orion bolt into the arms of a trusted adult and break down. He saw his uncle on the edge on a similar loss of control. He wondered what his father would have said. Then it hit him. There was nothing wrong with his brother, and something very wrong with the bearded old coot of a headmaster before him. What did Orion ever do to warrant such a mental assault on him. He didn't matter who he was born as. Father adopted him magic and all had said he was Orion Sirius Malfoy. His brother, Partner in crime. And you did not mess with a Malfoy. Draco gave his best glare at the Head fool. His mother would have been proud.

Albus suddenly began to have a flicker of doubt about how he had handled all of this. Not that he had done it mind you just the how. He gave his most disarming smile and turned up his grandfatherly aura up just a little. He would need to play Severus carefully. The man was currently holding Harry Potter tightly to him and absently carding his hand threw the boys messy hair.

"Harry, Draco, and I were just having a chat about Harry Potter's parents. and the rightful heritage of young magicals." Albus hoped to play on Severus' enmity to all things Potter. Albus gravely miscalculated.

Severus Snape still to this day hated James Potter and Sirius Black for what they had done in school. He also hated himself for falling so easily into baser responses. He should have risen above it. At the time he couldn't but ten years of self-deprivation and a lot of soul searching had helped him get over a lot of his issues. He would never look back fondly and forgive the memory of a teenage James Potter, but he had long since stop blaming the man for his or James' shortcoming. HE would never again hold the circumstances of one's birth against them. Especially someone as innocent as Draco and Orion. Ok maybe innocent was too strong a word for his godsons but the point was the same.

Draco watched as his uncle was ready to explode and he knew he need to get Father and maybe Mother here quick for damage control, but he didn't want the old fool of a goat to try and stop him. Luckily Uncle Sev had the bearded old man's full attention. Well maybe his distraught brother had something to do with it. He quickly ducked behind on of the medical cots and tapped a small gold hoop in his left ear and whispered "Dobby, Code three, Dobby" His mother had not been overly thrilled when Orion and he had stated they wanted to get their ear pierced but there father thought it gave them a bit of a roguish debonair air about them. Ultimately Narcissa had conceded the point and let them do it. Dobby had also gotten a matching one and the twins had carefully spelled them to be able to communicate between the three of them. It had taken them months to cast the simple spell that they had found almost a year earlier.

Dobby silently popped in next to Draco. House elves usually let out a loud pop so not to startle their masters and mistresses. Unless they were doing their chores then it was good house elf protocol to never be noticed. When Draco and Orion had found out what their little friend could do they both got the biggest mischievous grins.

Draco leaned down and whispered in to the diminutive elf's ear. "The headmaster has done something to Orion. Father needs to be here immediately." Dobby looked out around the cot quickly taking in everything before he nodded once and vanished without a sound. Draco was so gratefully he and his brother had taught Dobby the code three protocol. Total silence. It was usually to get away with their pranks. The very excitable little elf had given away to many of their pranks in the beginning.

Draco turned back to the quietly arguing Headmaster and his uncle trying to watch everything and take as much in. His father had taught his while pensive memories where good for collecting physical evidence nothing beat one's own impressions in the moment.

It took only a few more minutes for Lucius Malfoy to arrive in the hospital wing, Dobby had apparated him directly from His study to the gates of Hogwarts. A quickly cast long stride spell had gotten him to the hospital as fast as was magically possible. He hadn't even considered grabbing a cloak.

Albus Dumbledore was mildly perturbed. But no more than if his favorite candy dish had run out of lemon drops, and he would have to go to the cupboard to get more. Severus Snape, black bat of the dungeon, was trying to say he had done something wrong. Didn't he understand it was for the greater good and needed to be done. It was also mildly fun verbally sparring with his young protégé. Severus had a similar past as he did. Ripe for molding into a selfless human who put the greater good before an individual's needs. He only he could break this silly attachment to a hopelessly Dark family. Something to consider for latter.

And if Severus wouldn't see reason. Albus could always just invoke the man's vows from the last war.

Just as Albus was about to go into his final rebuttal the doors to the hospital wing slammed open. There stood Lucius Malfoy, not a long blonde hair out of place. The insufferable man didn't even look slightly winded. Albus resisted the urge to frown and wondered how the senior Malfoy had gotten here so fast. He knew he couldn't keep what he was doing secret for long but as long as he had a day to get Harry to understand what was going on, everything would have been fine. Now he was faced with the Sneering terror of eleven year olds and the coiled congeniality of two snakes.

Albus was nothing if not adaptable. He had planned on already having Harry on his side before confronting these three. Now he was outnumbered. Maybe it was time to enlist the wizarding public. Now to figure out how to get the most exposure the quickest.

Lucius quietly walked up to stand beside Severus and look calmly at the headmaster. "What seems to be the issue here, Dumbledore. My sources said there was an issue with my sons. I figured as a member of the school board it should be dealt with quickly."

Albus almost glared at the blonde man in the surprisingly muggle suit. Smarmy bastard that he was. Hiding behind his position and giving no clue as to how he knew. Merlin, Albus hated dealing with Slytherins.

Lucius marveled that the wrinkled old coot before him. Not that any of it showed. He wondered if this assault on a student would be enough to get him summarily chucked out of Hogwarts. Probably not. Oh well one problem at a time. His problem now, he was not a happy man, one son was obviously in a state of confusion. A condition no Malfoy above the age of eight should be. The other, extremely distraught. He stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. His only sign of outward agitation was the thumb tracing along the edge of his cane top.

Outwardly He was the perfect picture of a calm pureblood lord. At least he was until a black haired limpet detached himself from the glaring statue that was Severus Snape and firmly attached himself around Lucius' middle. He was forced to stifle a gasp at the distressed strength in his younger sons arms. His free hand quickly starting to card through his sons messy black hair.

As Dumbledore looked between both men and noticed a bit of a crowd forming at the door. Nothing attracted the student body like a yelling student. Albus smiled to himself. Perfect he thought. "Perhaps gentlemen we should retire to my office and deal with the matter privately?"

Albus may have been playing at the game of cunning for longer but he was still a Gryffindor at hard. He hasn't breathed intrigue, suckled at the bottle with a dose of paranoid cunning skipped in. Luscious had and he saw right through the old goat. But he needed a private place with his son. The hospital wing was not it.

"Come Draco, Severus. A private local does seem to be the better option." Lucius Malfoy drawled out in his best Pureblood tone. He knew it would annoy Dumbledore and helt his son give him a slightly tighter squeeze. Anything to make his child feel better right now. He could afford to let Albus think he had won a point. He knew as soon as Dobby came to him and told him he would have to enact his control plans any way. He already had a press release in the Daily Prophet office with exact instructions.

With a flick of his eyes, Severus was one pace in front of and beside Orion. Draco was the same but one pace behind. They would shield him as much as possible right now. No Malfoy liked to be seen in a vulnerable state. Orion was no different.

It was a long quiet march to the headmaster's office and lucius had to remind himself he had planned for this with each child he had seen. It was a little harder with each set of staring eyes. Severe gave his best glares. Even his snakes knew or would tell those who didn't to insult the situation. Draco just tried to emulate his father.

Albus was all smiles and congeniality as they reached his office. He was sure he had stolen a march on Malfoy. The cold fury of the Malfoy lord was a small price to pay. Once again he was forced to adapt at Luscius next words.

"Assaulting a pureblood heir, how unseemly, Albus." The smart bastard drawled out. Albus loathed slytherin, had ever since his first year.

"I shall assume you just undid all the spell work with the brute force of a lion?" He gently pried his limpet of a son off of him and knelt down. "Orion?"

The currently black haired malfoy looked around and blinked in his half blind state. The poor boy looked so lost and helpless right now. A smile spread across his lips as he heard his dad say, " shall we get you back to rights? Draco, come here.

He waved his other son over. He would need to get memories from Draco at some point. Every one could feel the Malfoy scion start to gather power.

Draco suddenly piped up. "Wait" he reached over with his right and grabbed his brothers hand. He didn't let the flinch bother him. He carefully interlaced his fingers with in his brother's. "Twins no matter what."

Orion can a small smile at his brother's gesture. Which quickly turned into a grimace as her hear the old goat speak up.

Albus was a bit miffed but was convinced he could still salvage the situation to what needed to happen. "Now seems like a good time to arrange for Harry…"

Lucius' cold voice washed over the room. Albus was halted mid sentence. The twins felt both a shiver of fear and delight. Thus was the cold power of the Malfoys. The aspired to it but was dreadful when used on them. Severus just smirked at his longtime friend knowing he was safe.

"I will attend to my son and _then_ we will discuss you behaviour." Lucius said with the absolute authority of a parent. "Dobby!"

With a resounding crack a small house elf popped in and glared daggers at the headmaster. Someone had hurt one of his little masters and he would put things to right if it would deny his master the pleasure of right family wrongs. "Sir called?"

"Bring me a copy of file orion001." Lucius turned dismissing both the old man and the elf. Every one recognized it for the power play it was.

Albus watched as the blonde snake knelt before the boys and began to wave his hands and mutter low in the old languages of magic. He caught words like: family, image, love, and bond. He watched as the visage if Harry Potter vanished and Orion Malfoy returned. He watched as Severe transfigured a hand mirror and encouraged the boys vain habits. This would not due

Kucius leaned in and pulled both of his boys in to a hug and whispered into Orion's ear. "Never forget who you are. You are more than just what you look like and who you were born to. Never question that and Magic's intent will bemoan your side."

Another crack and a returned house elf saw lucius stand and turn to face dumble fire. He took the envelope Dobby had brought him but addressed Severus. "Please escort the boys back threw the castle. Albus and I have private business to discuss.

With an internal cringe he thought there must be another way. His eye caught the sorting hat and he let his idea fuel his calm smile. "Yes, much to discuss. You boys can run along."

 **AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Its also the begin of the idea for this story. I really hope you all liked it and please review.**


End file.
